


you look so good it hurts sometimes

by sujebi



Series: you, to me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujebi/pseuds/sujebi
Summary: A scenario on how Chanyeol showed his love for Baekhyun's nipples, and Baekhyun for Chanyeol's dick. And how they had a mind-blowing fuck afterwards.





	you look so good it hurts sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to John Mayer and this happened. Title taken from 'Your Body Is a Wonderland' lyrics.  
> (I decided to make this into a series of chanbaek smut one-shots heh)

Chanyeol attacked Baekhyun as soon as he locked the door behind him. He circled his arms around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him close. He started giving short pecks on his lover's lips, before turning it into a long drawn out kisses, occasionally rubbing his hands up and down along Baekhyun's ample hips. Baekhyun nestled his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, slightly tugging on the dark locks.

“Calm down, handsome.” Baekhyun giggled. Despite the suite they booked being quite spacious, Chanyeol still stumbled a little on finding their way to the king sized bed. Baekhyun guessed he was a little bit buzzed from their night out earlier. If Chanyeol knew his thoughts, he would beg to differ. Park Chanyeol didn't get drunk on drinks, he get drunk on Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun fell backwards onto the mattress with Chanyeol following right after, pinning Baekhyun under himself.

“My pretty, pretty baby.” He continued assaulting Baekhyun's lips like he couldn't get enough. He licked into Baekhyun's mouth, sending shivers down his spine. Only Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol's tongue could do to him. Baekhyun let out short gasps, starting to get impatient.

Chanyeol tugged on the hem of Baekhyun's loose shirt. Slipping his hand underneath, Chanyeol traced nonsensical patterns on Baekhyun's warm skin, still crushing their lips together. He caressed Baekhyun's sides, tracing the slight curve and wide hips he really loved. He then lifted up the shirt’s thin material, bunching it under Baekhyun's armpit, exposing one of the favorite things he loved about his lover’s gorgeous body.

Baekhyun groaned. “Yeol-- ah,” a gasp. “Mmm, Chanyeol--” He said between Chanyeol's harsh tugs on his bottom lip. “I want it now.”

Chanyeol hummed in response. He kissed Baekhyun one last time, and stripped them both from their clothings. He then made his way down Baekhyun’s jaw, neck, and chest. He licked a long stripe on Baekhyun's chest, right on his sternum, between his nipples. He then sucked marks on Baekhyun's pectorals, right above the delicate nipples, purposely missing the parts Baekhyun wanted him to touch the most. He loved to tease like that.

Baekhyun was tense from the anticipation. Chanyeol wasn't particularly in the mood for restraints tonight, so Baekhyun had his hands free. He was once again tangling his fingers in Chanyeol's hair, looking down at his lover under half-lidded eyes, chest heavily heaving up and down with weak moans in between.

“Yeol--” Baekhyun moaned. Chanyeol had sucked another mark just around his ribs; very close to but still not the place Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to pay attention to.

“Should I just dive in?” Chanyeol's rough voice snapped Baekhyun out of his stupor. He grunted an affirmative response, not really trusting himself to put out a coherent answer at this point. Chanyeol let out a small laugh, seeing his lover already getting so wrecked when they were not even on the main course yet.

Chanyeol slipped his arms around Baekhyun's torso, hugging his lover closer and propped Baekhyun's nipples right on his face. The nubs were one of his favorite. Chanyeol liked it when it was still soft and pink, just like a sweet treat for him to devour.

At the beginning, he would just lap on it over and over until it then became erected, inviting him to suck it dry. Sometimes Chanyeol would just keep on licking it, treating it like a popsicle on a hot summer day. Baekhyun would be frustrated, whining in distress or even pulling on Chanyeol's hair to make his point. But right then Chanyeol was just as impatient, and he dived straight to the main course.

Chanyeol kissed it, sucked on it. He prodded on it, flicking it up and down with his tongue, just like how he loved to. He flattened his tongue, damping the nubs with his saliva. He tugged on it with his teeth, jolting pleasure through Baekhyun’s body, making him scream.

Chanyeol preferred to not use his hands, unless he was on a mission to make Baekhyun begging as fast as possible. He then shifted his attention on Baekhyun's other nipple, started licking on it while thumbing the other one in a circular motion. Baekhyun usually became a lot more sensitive after Chanyeol latched his mouth on him, so the simple touch could send him to another whole level of pleasure.

Chanyeol watched as the nipples turn red and swollen from the abuse. He then massaged them with his index and middle fingers. Baekhyun kept arching his back off the bed, watching Chanyeol lustfully with half-lidded eyes. Chanyeol kneaded the nubs, pulled on them, then rolled them between his fingers. Down there, Baekhyun was leaking so much, and Chanyeol started to flick the nips up and down with his thumb.

Chanyeol never seemed to get enough of it. He started licking them again, sucking, and biting. He was all over the place and Baekhyun was so clouded with pleasure he couldn't keep track.

When they had gone on it long enough, Chanyeol started to suck and just suck, he might as well drink the non existent milk from it. Baekhyun arched off the bed every time Chanyeol went for a particularly hard suck, his face contorted in pained pleasure, letting out a long drawn out moan that was just music for Chanyeol's ears.

It wasn't long before his painfully hard cock begged for attention. Baekhyun-- and Chanyeol himself-- was thoroughly satisfied at that point, and then it was Baekhyun’s turn to have his treat.

Baekhyun sat up, propping himself with his elbows before jumping on Chanyeol and flipped their positions. He latched his mouth on Chanyeol’s cock right away, sucking on the head while stroking the rest. The precome didn't taste like anything, and he was desperate to go to the next base already, so he engulfed the whole length-- well, most of it, because Chanyeol was a monster. He swallowed around the girth, sending Chanyeol bucking up and thus choking him. Baekhyun tried not to gag when he went deeper, tracing the veins with his tongue inside his mouth.

Chanyeol loved to play with Baekhyun like this. He would grab Baekhyun by the hair, hold him still, and just fuck his mouth relentlessly. Chanyeol would then pull out suddenly. Then Baekhyun, mouth agape, would be caught off guard, clumsily chasing the length to fill up his mouth. Chanyeol loved to see his lover desperate for his cock.

But right then, Baekhyun seemed like he was on a mission, and Chanyeol was nearing his peak in no time. “Baekhyun,” he let out a broken moan, tugging hard on Baekhyun's hair as a warning. Baekhyun understood, and he popped Chanyeol's cock out of his mouth.

“Come inside, Yeol.” He said, turning back and presenting his ass up in the air. When they were rough like this, Chanyeol liked doggy the most, and maybe sometimes reverse cowboy. Baekhyun liked doggy better anyway, because Chanyeol got to do all the work.

Chanyeol fingered him quickly, getting lube out of nowhere, before lubing himself then sinking smoothly inside Baekhyun's hole. The initial pain always burned, but Baekhyun craved for the burn and the pleasure that came afterward.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun by the hip and shoulder, slamming a few thrust in, burying his own length to the hilt.

“Ah, ah, ah… ah! Ngh, haa--” Baekhyun jerked forward every time, filling the room with his sensual moans. Chanyeol’s hands then made their way onto Baekhyun's front, finding the nipples and rubbed them hard.

“Haaa… ah! Yeol--” Baekhyun let out a long whine, chest dropping onto the mattress as he lost strength in his elbows. Chanyeol continued by rolling the nubs between his index finger and thumb, sending Baekhyun even weaker and closer to his peak.

“Chanyeol, ngh, close.” Baekhyun panted.

Chanyeol propped his hands on the mattress, and drove his thrusts so hard that Baekhyun was left incoherent. He then pressed his thumb on Baekhyun's slit, earning another moan from him.

“Together.” Chanyeol rasped. He roughly jerked Baekhyun off in time with his thrusts.

They came together. Baekhyun shuddered when the wave of pleasure jolted through his body. He immediately lost strength and slumped down onto the bed. Chanyeol was still riding his orgasm, fucking into Baekhyun's filled hole, some of his cum trickling down his lover’s thighs. When Chanyeol had finished riding out his pleasure, he carefully pulled out and went to find some wipes to clean their bodies.

Sometimes Baekhyun would refuse to be cleaned, for they were about to have multiple rounds and Baekhyun loved to be filled every time, even when they switched and Baekhyun was the one releasing inside Chanyeol. But this time they didn't have much time, so Baekhyun set on drowsily waiting for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol came back, and he seemed to have cleaned himself. He then gently took care of Baekhyun's backside first, then flipping his lover's body and started on his torso. Chanyeol always loved to elicit reactions from Baekhyun even on post-coital state like this. He knew Baekhyun was still sensitive in every part of his body, especially his nipples. He gently rubbed the nubs with the wet wipe, Baekhyun instantly letting out sounds that could trigger them for another round.

“Ah, Chanyeol, stop-- ngh, ah.”

Chanyeol chuckled, instead rubbing the nipples harder and pinching them. Baekhyun arched his back off the bed in a jolt, begging him to stop, before Chanyeol actually stopped and disposed the wipes.

On their longer escapades, Chanyeol sometimes made Baekhyun wear clamps after they fucked, letting his lover roam around with them on. Baekhyun would have to wear loose clothings to hide them, and Chanyeol loved to dress Baekhyun in his oversized hoodies the most. His boyfriend then would look so soft and cute, but it was only him who would know what was hiding behind that façade. They would fuck again at night, with Baekhyun becoming more sensitive, nipples hard and swollen. On the other hand, Chanyeol would purposefully stretch out his pleasure, leading to a slow, infuriatingly sensual sex.

But then, they only had free time for one night, so Chanyeol settled for a cuddle. He wrapped them both in the white comforter, and circled his arm around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun tangled their legs, burying his face closer to Chanyeol's torso. He kissed his lover's firm chest. “Goodnight, Yeol.” He said.

Chanyeol took a deep breath, inhaling Baekhyun's scent, and then kissed the top of his lover’s head. “Night, Baek.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what is this im creying


End file.
